Mr Apocalypse
by Jet Engine
Summary: Derby fears that the world will soon, so his pals try to convince him otherwise. Dang, however, wants to protect him from the "zombie apocalypse."
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Apocalypse**

**Chapter 1: History Class**

Derby spotted his science teacher/best friend, Adam Young, heading towards his classroom.

"Hey, Adam!" he greeted.

"Oh, hi Derby!" Adam greeted back. "Did you remember to do your science homework?"

Derby burst out laughing. "'Do your science homework! That's a good one!" He continued laughing, not realizing-or completely ignoring-that Adam was being serious.

Then, their friend, Echo, walked by and saw Derby laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Derby answered, finally recovering from his fit of laughter. "Adam asked if I did my _science homework_!"

Now it was Echo's turn to start laughing. Then, Slab walked by and asked what was so funny. Echo told Slab about Adam's question, and _he _started laughing, too!

Adam rolled his eyes-he was used to his students' shared opinion of science class by now. "Well," he said. "See you all third period." He walked away.

Echo caught up to him. "Uh, Adam, we have you for _fourth_ period," she corrected.

"I know," he said. "But Mrs. Byrne called in sick, so Principal Tater wants me to fill in for her. I'm assuming that he can't hire a _real_ substitute because of the recent budget cuts."

"Mrs. Byrne's sick?"

"Uh huh." Adam handed her a large, yellow paper. "Read the telegram she sent-it'll tell you what's wrong."

* * *

It was third period, and Adam welcomed his students and explained why Mrs. Byrne wasn't there. "Today," he began after his explanation. "We were _suppose_ to discuss the War of 1812, but I figured that you guys probably know a lot about that by now."

The students murmured in agreement. Mrs. Byrne taught the exact same lesson on the War of 1812 _every day_.

"So, I thought we'd discuss something new-the Mayans."

"Wait," Derby interrupted. "Is this going to be as boring as science class? If so, can I go get my pillow from my locker?"

Adam was a little annoyed-but not surprised-at his friend's questions. "This is actually pretty interesting. The Mayans accomplished many things, like inventing the calendar. In fact, they predicted that, on December 21, 2012, at exactly 6:00 PM, this 'World Age' would come to an end, and it would transition into an entirely _new_ one!"

Derby gasped. "December _21_!? That's _tomorrow_!"

"Yes, it _is_ tomorrow," the teacher agreed. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that we're going to die tomorrow."

"We're gonna die!?" Derby exclaimed. He ran out of the classroom, screaming.

"Look on the bright side," Echo told Adam, trying to put a positive spin on the situation. "At least he didn't fall asleep in your class."

* * *

**Oh, boy. Derby's panicking. Now what? Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, let's see what happens next.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teaming Up**

Dang whistled as he walked to the janitor's closet (which happened to be his bedroom, as well-he lives at Finnegan High). He opened the door and screamed in surprise. Derby was in there.

"Hi, Dang," the teenager greeted.

"Derby, why are you in my bedroom?" Dang asked.

"This was the closest thing to a panic room I could find."

This statement confused the janitor. "Why do you need a panic room?"

Derby's eyes clouded with fear. "Because the world is going end tomorrow at 6:00 PM!"

"I know," Dang replied. "I have been preparing for months for the upcoming zombie apocalypse."

Now Derby was _really_ afraid. "Zombie apocalypse?" he repeated, looking from side to side.

"Yes. Zombies will rise from the dead and eat our flesh. That is how the world will come to an end."

Derby was utterly terrified. _Zombies_? How would he survive? "I'm never leaving the panic room again!"

"It is not a panic room!" Dang clarified, becoming annoyed. "It. Is. MY BEDROOM!"

"What are you screaming at?" Dang and Derby jumped. They didn't notice Ivy walk by.

Derby forgot about his discussion with Dang. "Hey, Ivy," he said, attempting to flirt with her. "You look-" Then, he realized that Adam's sister was wearing a shirt made _entirely_ of jewels. "Sparkley!" he said, finishing his complement.

"Yes," Dang agreed. "Where did you get that shirt?"

"I made it myself," she answered, posing like a fashion model. "The only problem with it is that the jewels are the really cheap kind-my mom wouldn't let me use her credit card to buy and use real ones."

"Just do not get it wet," warned Dang."It could turn your torso green."

"I would _love_ to see her body!" Derby didn't realize he was talking out loud. "Green or otherwise!"

"Ew," Ivy was completely disgusted. "I am _so_ out of here!" She walked briskly away.

"She's so cute when she's walking away in disgust." Then, Derby remembered his discussion with the janitor. "Wait! What do we do about the zombies!?"

"Do not worry," Dang soothed. "With your knowledge of pranking and my kung fu skills, the undead demons will not know what hit them!"

"Are you suggesting that we work together to defeat the zombies?"

Dang nodded. To make it official, they shook hands.

* * *

**Just so ya know, the zombie idea came from a conversation I overheard at school. Please don't think I'm weird. Review, unless you're an "undead demon."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

"Derby!" Adam, Echo, and Slab were looking for their friend. Adam was calling "Derby!"

"Where is he?" Slab wondered. "I have yet to put him in the recycling bin."

Echo looked at him. "I thought you always put him in the trash can."

The school bully shrugged. "I figure it's time I start going green."

"I know you didn't call, but I need to borrow Adam's intelligence." They screamed. Dang appeared next to them. "Adam, how well would a fancy hat protect your brain."

"Umm," Adam was confused (and recovering from shock), but he answered. "Probably not very well. If you need to protect your head, helmets usually-"

"Thank you." A light blue helmet appeared on the janitor's head. "Well, I'd better go help Derby with the preparations."

"You've seen Derby?" Echo asked hopefully.

"Yep," Dang answered. "We are preparing to fight the zombies, tomorrow."

"Zombies?" Adam repeated, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The zombie apocalypse." Derby poked his head out of the janitor's closet. "I'm spending the night here, so me and Dang can be ready when the zombies strike at 6:00, tomorrow."

Slab walked up to him. "Come out of Dang's bedroom, nerd," he said forcefully. Derby did as he was told. Slab picked him up and put him in the nearby recycling bin. He turn to his friends. "My work here is done." He walked away.

Adam turned to Derby. "There's no such thing as zombies, Derby. The Mayans only _predicted_ the end of the world. In actuality, December 21 will be a winter solstice; the time when the sun is at it's lowest altitude on the horizon-"

Derby fell asleep. Dang appeared next to him, and Adam and Echo screamed, waking up Derby. "Come on," Dang ordered Derby. "We complete the final preparations."

"Excuse me, fellas." Derby got out of the bin and followed the janitor.

"Now what?" Echo asked Adam.

Adam shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait until six PM tomorrow-when Derby will, hopefully, realize that there aren't any zombies."

* * *

**Will Derby come to his senses? We'll find out, eventually. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: False Alarm**

It was December 21, 2012, 5:58 PM. Adam had arrived at the school, because he knew Derby would be there. However, he didn't expect to see Echo there.

"Echo!" he exclaimed, happy to see his crush. "You came for me!" She stared at him, confused. Adam realized his mistake and corrected himself. "I mean for _Derby_."

She shrugged. "Well, he _is_ our friend."

"Finally!" Mrs. Byrne, the elderly history teacher, walked up behind them. Her skin was _green_! "I've been looking for my students for five minutes! Have you ever heard of the war of 1812?"

Echo ignored her question and asked one of her own. "Mrs. Byrne, why are you green? Are you still sick?"

Mrs. Byrne chucked. "I was never sick. I just took yesterday off, so I could buy this new tablet." She held up a miniature chalkboard, with a piece of chalk-on-a-string attached to it. "And then I took today off to buy this iPad." She held up an Etch-a-Sketch. "I don't usually go for modern gadgets, but I don't know how I _ever _lived without these!"

"But why are you green?" Adam asked.

"Oh," the teacher said, now remembering the question. "It's because I got Ivy's cheap jewels on me, then I took a shower. I guess they changed my skin color." She stomped her foot in frustration. "_Dang_!"

"You called?" Dang and Derby appeared. Everyone but Dang screamed.

"How did we get here?" Derby asked, looking around.

"No time for that," the janitor answered, pointing at Mrs. Byrne. "Look! A zombie!"

Derby gasped. "The zombie apocalypse has begun! Look at its green, rotting flesh. Its cold, soulless eyes..."

"ATTACK!" Dang screamed. He and Derby ran to Mrs. Byrne.

Adam rushed in front of them. "Wait!" They stopped. "This is Mrs. Byrne."

"By the way, Mr. Young," she began. "Did the substitute teach the assigned lesson on...oh, what was it called? That war? That happened in 1812?"

Adam ignored her. "Dang, Derby. It's 6:01, now. The world didn't end."

Derby looked around. "You're right." He jumped up and down with excitement. "We're alive!"

"I don't understand," Dang said, confused. "I was told the apocalypse would happen at six PM _today_."

"Who told you _that_?" Echo asked.

"My father, Heck."

"You called?" An elderly man with a gray beard and gray hair appeared.

Everyone but Mrs. Byrne screamed. "World War I!" she exclaimed, thinking she remembered the name of the war.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that it! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! Please review!**


End file.
